1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a document administration system for managing a document and a document destruction apparatus for destructing a document.
2. Related Art
Generally, confidential documents such as a restricted document or a document which should not be presented to anyone outside of a company are often handled in enterprise offices and public institutions such as a city office. To prevent leakage to a third party, originals of such confidential documents are stored under strict management. The confidential documents which become unnecessary are destructed using a shredder, etc.